Soft-switching inverters have been developed that perform soft switching, namely zero-current switching of turning a switch device on or off under the condition that the current flowing through the switch device is zero, and zero-voltage switching of turning a switch device on or off under the condition that the voltage applied to the switch device is zero. In the soft-switching inverters, such soft switching can be used to reduce switching noises and switching losses.
Examples of the soft-switching inverters are disclosed in Frederik W. Combrink et al., IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON POWER ELECTRONICS, Vol. 21, No. 1, January 2006 (Non-Patent Literature 1) and Japanese National Patent Publication No. 5-502365 (Patent Literature 1).